Dry cereal is moistened with a liquid, typically milk, before it is eaten. The dry cereal and milk are usually mixed together in a cereal bowl where the mixture sits until eaten. While the first few spoons full are usually crispy, the remaining spoons full are soggy. A partitioned cereal bowl has separate compartments for the cereal and milk allowing the cereal and milk to remain separated until immediately before it is eaten so that it remains crispy. A problem with conventional partitioned cereal bowls is that some of the cereal disperses into the milk compartment when attempting to moisten the cereal by dipping a spoon full into the milk. Naturally, the dispersed cereal becomes soggy and therefore undesirable. Another problem with conventional partitioned cereal bowls is that it is difficult to use all of the milk. The depth of the milk must be sufficient to enter the spoon at all times to be available for moistening the cereal which causes milk to remain after the cereal is consumed. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a partitioned cereal bowl that prevents the cereal from dispersing in the milk and that allows all the milk to be used.